pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Acewood
__NOWYSIWYG__ Acewood tosses balls of pollen that deal light damage and splash but the damage "spreads" like a virus, each giving splash damage to the next zombie until it reaches 10 zombies. It can be boosted by Lightbloom, and it will fire two pollen balls at once, which splash 1.5x quicker than normal and may rarely paralyse the nearby targets. Overview Acewood is a plant which tosses balls of pollen that deals light damage and splash, but the effects of this pollen are transferred by zombies. It can only slow down a total of 10 zombies before the effects of the pollen cannot be spread. The advantage to this is that it cannot be affected by fiery plants and it stacks with Sap-fling's sap tiles, however each zombie will only be slowed down for 5 seconds and it also makes them immune to fire attacks for a few seconds afterwards. It can be boosted by Lightbloom, and it will fire two pollen balls at once, which splash 1.5x quicker than normal and may rarely paralyse the nearby targets. Plant Food Ability Becomes a "pollen mortar", and then proceeds to toss 7 giant balls of pollen (each dealing 35 nds to the zombie(s) upon that tile) at the 7 strongest zombies on the lawn- the effects of the pollen will spread to 10 zombies but they will also slow down the zombies for up to 10 seconds depending on how much health it has. Plantlanders See here for more information. Acewood appears in Plantlanders: The Crystal Quest as a playable plantlander, under the element of Light. She was released on April 21st, 2016. Suburban Almanac Entry Acewood Tosses balls of pollen that deal light damage and splash but the damage "spreads" like a virus, each giving splash until it reaches 10 zombies. Damage: 2-0.5 nds Acewood always complains about the lack of light anywhere. Then when she is done complaining about the lack of light, she starts complaining about the excessive amount of light in the room. The only plant who can really understand Acewood is Magnifying Grass. Sometimes logic between both flash in front of us for 2 seconds like lightning. I guess we can't wait after all. Cost: 200 sun Recharge: Fast Trivia *This plant was originally drawn by Tenge. *The almanac entry was made by Plushtrap the Plushie. You may view his Almanac entry center here. *This plant originally cost 150 sun and only spread the effects of the pollen in a 3x3 area but it was buffed after being added into Fusion Ultimate. *It's name is a portmanteau of Lace Wood, a name commonly given to plants within the Elaeocarpus genus, and Ace. **It is specifically based off the Elaeocarpus bojeri, an extremely rare plant which only grows on the islands of Mauritius. There are only '2' living specimens of this plant left on earth, making it one of the world's rarest plants. *In Legend of the Flora, it is a Light/Life type plant. Gallery Official Photography Acewlool.png|Acewood in HD. Acewood40.jpeg|By Tenge, original version. Acewood50.jpeg|HD by Tenge Bois-dentelle-flower-detail.jpg|The Elaeocarpus bojeri flower, Acewood's real life counterpart. AcewoodProjectile.png|It's projectile. Aceffected_zombie.png|A zombie affected by the pollen. Acewood-Idle.gif|Acewood's idle animation, made by DJcraft789 AcewoodJuSt.png Acewoodhd.png AcewoodPremium2ByGetini.jpeg|By GetiniPvZ Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2 Category:Light Powered Plants